Promises and Perverts
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Misaki has made a promise to Akihiko, but it turns out to be the most embarrassing thing he's ever done. Warning: PWP!
1. Part I

**This is going to be a two-shot...probably xD I know I often say that I'm not a big fan of PWP, but that's partially a lie; I like reading and writing it occasionally. It's simply that I prefer stories with a plot.**

**Anyway, this is basically just porn. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica T_T**

* * *

**Promises and Perverts **

**Part I**

A husky voice echoed through the room as Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the bright light that had suddenly entered the room. He couldn't even hear what Akihiko was saying because of his nervousness. His entire body froze as that tall figure crept closer.

"Misaki…" Through the drumming of his heartbeat in his ear, Misaki could faintly hear the author whisper his name. The usual sensuality in his lover's voice was emphasized by the sultriness of his spoken words. Lavender eyes shone in the dark as Akihiko moved to the end of the bed, his hand slowly working on taking off his tie.

Once or twice, Misaki swallowed hard as those long slender fingers slid past that dark burgundy fabric, the gracefulness of this gesture delectably stimulating. There were very few things the brunet simply couldn't resist, one of them being the way Akihiko undid his necktie. Even if the man wasn't trying, his appearance and erotic aura enthralled Misaki. Yet, when Akihiko consciously attempted to seduce his lover, he never failed.

The soft sound of footsteps died down once Akihiko was standing right in front of the bed, eyes looking down on the boy wrapped up in sheets. A smirk, one devilish and lusty, crossed the man's face, sending a single shiver down Misaki's spine. Large hands gripped the sheets tightly, pulling them off the young male to destroy his futile attempt to protect himself.

Akihiko clicked his tongue as his stare trailed down his lover's body. Misaki was wearing his pajamas, a white short-sleeved shirt with a pair of matching yellow shorts, decorated with small teddy bear heads. It was a simple, yet flattering outfit, which showed off those long slim legs.

Oh, how Akihiko loved the sight of this.

Shifting his body in discomfort, Misaki leaned onto his arms to push himself up, carefully meeting his partner's gaze. The way Akihiko was looking at him was making him feel both uneasy and terribly aroused at the same time.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki stuttered softly, blushing as he noticed the uncertainty in his voice, "You should turn on the lights. It's too dark in here."

Sitting down onto the bed, Akihiko crawled towards the other on hands and knees, his movements as predatory as those of a panther. "There's no need for that, _Misaki_." The brunet's name came from his lips as a purr.

Misaki gulped, moving back until he was met with the cold surface of the headboard. His vision became blurry as Akihiko positioned himself between his legs. Warm breath with the aroma of tobacco caressed his face, half-lidded eyes hypnotizing him as a single hand ran down his bare left arm, his skin tingling at the contact.

Akihiko's face inched closer before he captured Misaki's pink lips in his own, his tongue running over the lush flesh to provoke sounds of gratification. With his free hand, he blindly searched for the drawer of the nightstand, curling his fingers around the knob and silently pulling at it. He examined the contents with his fingertips until he felt the cold metal under his touch.

"Found it," the man whispered against his lover's lips before claiming them again. He took hold of the other's wrists, locking them in one hand while he managed to fumble with the devices in his hands.

Noticing the soft sound, Misaki carefully broke the warm kiss and stared down at Akihiko's hands, only to have his eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. He started struggling, trying to free his hands from that strong grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let go!" The panic was audible in Misaki's voice as he stared at the dangling handcuffs in Akihiko's hand. However, when he noticed the dangerously serious look in those narrow eyes, he paused.

"A promise is a promise," Akihiko reminded him, taking his chance to put the handcuffs on, "You said you'd do this for me once I got back, so no struggling."

Misaki sighed as he remembered the promise he'd made, regretting his words already. No matter what he did, he always ended up getting himself into trouble. Still, this had to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever gotten himself into.

"Is it…really necessary to handcuff me?"

Grinning wolfishly, Akihiko ran his thumb over the youth's cheek. "Yes it is. Surely, you'll try to stop me once I start touching you, and we can't use that now, can we?" He placed a tender kiss on the tense jaw in front of him. "Besides, there's a common belief that one gets more sensitive when placed in a vulnerable situation."

With a soft whimper, Misaki cut his own retort short. Despite the embarrassment gnawing at him, he could feel the excitement for their experiment bloom slowly. It was frustrating how that arrogant bastard could give him such sinful feelings.

Akihiko snickered as he drew back, lustfully gazing at his beloved. "Remember, no resisting, no hiding, no lying," he instructed sternly before his tone softened, "You're going to enjoy this…trust me."

* * *

**I'm terrible for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but it's late here and I need some rest xD**


	2. Part II

**Here's the second part ^^ I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long, so I tried to write this as fast as I could. **

**Hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**Promises and Perverts **

**Part II**

_"You're going to enjoy this…trust me."_

Before Misaki could even take a deep breath, Akihiko's lips were already leaving kisses on the unmarred skin of his neck. With a barely audible moan, Misaki tilted his head back slightly, hearing the rustling of clothes as the buttons of his shirt were being undone. His eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure as Akihiko sucked above his collarbone, gently taking the skin between his teeth.

"Aahhh…"

"Tell me what you feel," Akihiko ordered as he kissed his way down to a perky nipple, running circles around the center of the nub. His hands were on Misaki's hips, holding him firmly to keep him in place.

Misaki bit his lip harshly as his face grew hotter. How could that idiot simply expect him to actually voice his feelings out loud? He'd definitely seek revenge on him once this was over.

Angry thoughts were expelled when Akihiko captured the hardening nipple between his lips and sucked in slow, sensual movements. A high, uneven moan was drawn from Misaki's lips as the author fondled his captive. Little bites indicated that his patience was growing thin.

"I…" Misaki wasn't sure what to say, "Uhm…when you suck on it, my whole body starts tingling a-and—" How was he supposed to explain this? "I start feeling…lightheaded."

Releasing the nub, Akihiko looked up to meet Misaki's gaze. "Do you prefer sucking or licking?" he asked casually, hooking his fingers in the other's pajama bottoms.

"Why would you need to know?!"

"It's easier for me to characterize you in my novels if I know what you like."

Sighing in defeat, Misaki turned his head away in shame. Unaware of his lover's actions, he shuddered when Akihiko started running his tongue over the other nipple, the heat making it harden quickly. His hands unconsciously moved to grasp the soft silvery strands of hair, eyes closing slowly. The cold chain of the handcuffs rested on Akihiko's neck, sending a single shiver down the man's spine.

"Nnh," Misaki moaned quietly, trying to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape.

"You still haven't answered my question," Akihiko pointed out as he placed a chaste kiss on the red nub, "What do you prefer?"

Breath hitching in his throat, Misaki opened his eyes and furrowed his brows in thought. Honestly, he'd never once thought about what he liked more; it always felt good to him as long as Akihiko wasn't too rough.

"Well, actually I don't really know what I like more," Misaki admitted truthfully, his face turning redder as he spoke, "Licking makes me feel warm inside, and it's just gentle; sucking is more arousing, so it…" The words got caught in his throat.

"No hiding, Misaki."

"…It turns me on."

The corners of Akihiko's lips curved upwards. "I see…so licking is more like a loving gesture to you, while sucking is lustful." As Misaki nodded, Akihiko sat up, pulling the brunet along with him as the handcuffs were still behind his neck. He kissed an incredibly hot cheek before gazing into those doe green eyes again. "I guess I'll just have to combine it then."

There was something unusually captivating about the way Akihiko was treating his lover. Misaki was used to being called an idiot or being mocked for whatever reason, but it seemed as though Akihiko was trying his hardest to find out how to please him.

Taking off the shorts, Akihiko kissed Misaki's shoulder, sucking and licking the skin alternately. When the bottoms touched his own knees, he released the fabric and ran his hands down the silky skin of his beloved's upper legs. Teasingly, he allowed his left hand to lightly caress Misaki's boxers every once in a while, causing his captive to arch his back.

Misaki could feel his entire frame tremble as Akihiko touched him lovingly, stimulating him in various ways. The heat pulsing between his legs was the unmistakable sign that his body was surrendering, his fingers gently scratching the skin of Akihiko's nape.

Akihiko groaned appreciatively and kissed the arm on the right side of his head while his fingernails lightly assaulted those tanned legs. He knew that with Misaki's sensitivity, it wasn't hard to send the brunet over the edge. Still, it was nice to try some new things every once in a while, just to spice up their sex life a bit.

As his eyes were getting used to the darkness, Akihiko could study Misaki's facial expression better. That young face was a mask of rapture, glossy mouth agape and eyes glazed lustrously. It was the face Akihiko loved seeing most. He pecked the sweet tasting lips quickly and then dipped his head to free himself from Misaki's arms. A soft whine came as a protest, causing the author to smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he assured his lover as he shrugged off his jacket and vest, revealing a pure white shirt with tiny, transparent buttons. Gracefully, his fingers worked on undoing the buttons one by one. Akihiko couldn't suppress the chuckle rumbling through him as Misaki followed the movements of his hands with his eyes.

Once the buttons were undone, Akihiko sat there without moving, just staring at the other. It made Misaki's face flush, color changing to a mild crimson as he opened his mouth to say something. "Usagi-san," was the only thing he could utter.

"Do you want me to take it off?"

Misaki blinked in surprise before his eyes glazed over. He nodded slowly and watched Akihiko take off the shirt and throw it off the bed with a deft twist of his wrist. He yelped in surprise when Akihiko suddenly gripped his hips and pulled him closer, causing him to lose his balance and fall back onto the mattress. Shivering in expectancy, his gaze locked on to the other's.

"U-Usagi-san…" he repeated weakly, momentarily only remembering that one word.

Akihiko hummed approvingly. "Let's make this last," he whispered into the brunet's ear as his hands traveled down to tug off the shorts around Misaki's knees.

"You're really taking your time tonight," Misaki stated, the words slipping out of his mouth before he knew it. After realizing what he'd said, he cocked his head to the side and clenched his eyes shut.

Instead of teasing him as usual, Akihiko blankly stared at the young male. "You want me to move on faster?"

"N-no, i-it's fine like this."

With a smile, Akihiko slipped his hand into Misaki's underwear, squeezing the tip of the wet organ between his fingers. "You're all wet here…" he purred, collecting the pre-cum with his thumb.

Moaning softly, Misaki began to understand why people liked being tied up like this. It was indeed true that he was more sensitive thanks to the incapability to touch himself or fight back.

"Haaa!" Eyes rolling back in his head, Misaki bucked his hips, thrusting into the large hand that had wrapped itself around his manhood. The comforting warmth of Akihiko's body greeted him, accompanied by a wet tongue tracing his parted lips. Granting his partner access, Misaki moaned into the other's mouth as the invitee gratified him. Lazily yet skillfully, Akihiko stroked his lover while he tasted the unique sweetness on his tongue.

When Akihiko broke the kiss, Misaki carefully opened his eyes. He showed the brunet a warm smile, but his lavender eyes were filled with longing and the same dominance Misaki knew all too well.

"Tell me, do you want me to take care of you with my hands…or with my mouth?" Akihiko asked suggestively, already knowing the answer to his own question. It was simply extremely arousing and satisfying to hear Misaki say it instead of just doing what his lover wanted automatically.

Misaki's face was bright red as he whimpered silently, obviously embarrassed beyond measure by the question. Akihiko ran a hand through his hair to soothe the younger male a little, chuckling as Misaki leaned in to his cold touch. His other hand pushed the other's boxers down to expose his leaking cock.

"Uhm…I…"

"Yes?" Akihiko asked impatiently, eyeing his lover's member predatorily.

"I want you to…put it in your mouth." Had he not been tied up, then Misaki would've pulled the pillow over his head as soon as he'd answered Akihiko's question, but he was helpless against the man's actions.

Nodding in understanding, Akihiko lowered himself and ran his tongue over the head of Misaki's pulsing member, tasting the delicious fluid spilling from the tip. As he ran his tongue over the length, Misaki groaned and clutched the fitted sheet tightly.

"Ah! Usagi—"

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed, "You have to tell me exactly how you want it, got it?" He earned a weak nod as a response and then circled his tongue around the tip again. Sweet moans found his ears as his fingertips caressed the rest of Misaki's length.

With a blush on his face, Misaki rested his handcuffed wrists on Akihiko's head. Shuddering as teeth grazed lightly, he bit his lower lip while gathering the courage to speak his mind.

"Take it in your mouth," he said hesitantly, gasping as the author obediently parted his lips and slowly slid the head of his cock into his mouth. "Aahh…" The heat of Akihiko's mouth, along with the pleasurable wetness sent a shot of ecstasy through Misaki's slender body, his muscles tensing for an instant.

Akihiko groaned around Misaki's length, his voice creating vibrations that elicited more sounds of appeasement from his partner. He opened his mouth a little wider as he gradually took every inch of that eager flesh in and started to bob his head up and down in slow gestures. He could feel Misaki thrust into his mouth gently, moving his hips so carefully that it was hardly noticeable.

Mewling adorably, Misaki gripped a few strands of hair in his hands and unknowingly pushed Akihiko down a bit, urging him to engulf him entirely. "Oh God…" he whispered, overwhelmed by the pleasure Akihiko was giving him. It was amazing how his lover could always suck him just the way he liked it, moving at the right speed and swiping his tongue all over his manhood.

Speeding up, Akihiko used his hands to caress Misaki's thighs, admiring how they were getting clammy and sweaty from arousal. The way Misaki tugged at his hair only provoked him, spurring him on until he was sucking the brunet off for all he was worth.

Legs clamped around the older one's body as Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy, feeling his release draw nearer and nearer. His mouth was open to let the countless wanton moans escape. Just a little more was enough to send him over the edge.

"Usagi-san, I'm coming!"

Just then, when Misaki was ready to spray into Akihiko's mouth, the man suddenly retracted his mouth and tightened his grip on Misaki's legs. An evil grin played on his lips when he saw the confused and frustrated look in those beautiful emerald orbs.

"Why did you—"

"Let's see how long you can keep it in," Akihiko said teasingly.

"What?! Why?" Misaki wriggled, feeling the pain in his lower regions as it twitched violently, begging to be liberated from the tension. "You bastard! I swear, I will—"

"You will do what? What are you planning to do when you can't use your hands properly?"

Snarling, Misaki attempted to kick the author in the chest, but his legs were only being pressed further into the mattress. He was no match for Akihiko's ridiculous strength, so a different approach was a more suitable option. Giving his most innocent look, he gazed at the other hopefully.

Akihiko purred, happy that Misaki was playing along, and then brought his lips to Misaki's ear. "I'm going to finger you, and then I'm going to fuck you _long_ and hard." His ego was boosted by the sharp intake of breath on Misaki's behalf.

When Misaki remained silent, Akihiko took this as an encouragement and wetted his own fingers. After making sure that they were wet enough, he placed his middle finger at Misaki's entrance, carefully caressing the twitching opening. He gently slid the digit inside, noticing how Misaki's expression changed to one of pain. "Does it hurt that badly?"

"No, i-it just stings," Misaki replied shyly, "Don't move around too much."

Silent seconds passed as Akihiko carefully wriggled his finger, feeling the texture of Misaki's insides on his skin. As usual, Misaki was amazingly tight and still so sensitive, yet it appeared that he had gotten used to the feeling of being penetrated over time. At the thought of this, Akihiko smiled and gently pushed his finger in deeper.

"Nnh! A-ah…" Misaki's body tensed, then gradually relaxed as the irritable pain was replaced by a far more pleasant sensation.

Akihiko was happy to see the positive change and moved his finger around more, pulling it out almost all the way before pushing it in again. His fingertip explored the hot walls around it, and the man could feel his own longing grow as he imagined being inside of his lover with a different part of his body. He shoved another digit inside, but this time Misaki adjusted quite easily.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Like hell I—" Misaki shut his mouth as Akihiko shot him a dangerous glare, remembering his promise. "It's good…I guess." He practically cried out when the fingers inside him roughly moved in, barely missing his prostate. With tear-filled eyes, he looked at his partner. "What the hell was that for?!"

"It's a punishment, because you keep hiding things from me," Akihiko replied in the most serious voice Misaki had ever heard. As he started curling his fingers to make a beckoning motion, Misaki spasmed and yelped. Darkened purple gleamed as the author repeated this action. "Is that it?" he asked, referring to the spot that made Misaki scream in bliss.

With a quick shake of the head, Misaki temporarily shut his eyes to focus on the feeling of those roaming fingers inside him. They were close to finding what they were looking for; it would only be a matter of time.

As he furrowed his brow, Akihiko accepted the challenge to find that special spot. "Hmm…maybe here?" he questioned, rubbing his fingers over a different spot.

"Yes!" It was supposed to sound like a normal answer, but the spark racing through him caused his words to be accompanied by a lustful moan, far too erotic to Misaki's liking. He arched his back as his sweet spot was being abused, gasping and throwing his arms back against the headboard. He battled with the handcuffs, but they still wouldn't come off.

Akihiko gave his lover a fleeting smile, moving his hand faster as he licked the skin of Misaki's heaving chest. "You know, I always wonder how I manage to fit in that tight ass of yours," he admitted huskily, his tongue massaging one of Misaki's erect nipples.

"Pervert!" Misaki scolded through his moaning, "Don't say such things."

"Really, why do you want me to stay quiet when those words turn you on?" Akihiko's tone was confident and arrogant as he easily slipped another finger in, the three digits stretching the brunet's eager rectum. His other hand—the one that wasn't stuck in Misaki's body—began playing with the other nipple.

"Aahhh!" Fingers dug deeper into the helpless young man as his most sensitive spots were given attention, except for that one place that was simply craving Akihiko's masterful touch. Misaki knew that he was doing it on purpose, but he refused to give in. Even if he'd made a promise, he would _not_ beg for it.

It became harder for Misaki to think straight as his orgasm approached once more, his entire being working on bringing him to his peak. Perhaps, if he didn't tell Akihiko that he was about to cum, the man wouldn't stop touching him again; Misaki wasn't sure if he could handle that pressure for a second time.

Unfortunately, Akihiko could read Misaki's body language, which told him that the brunet was ready to blow. He smirked as he noticed how vulnerable Misaki looked, not being able to take care of himself. As much as he wanted to hear his lover cry out, he still had some other plans for their experiment. Fingers stopped moving before Akihiko began to pull them out slowly, earning a shocked look from Misaki.

"Usagi-san?"

Akihiko looked unfazed as he took a bottle of lube from the dresser. "If you want to cum, you'll have to ask for it," he stated calmly, studying the label uninterestedly.

"What?! You can't be serious; I'm not going to beg!"

Eyes returning to his partner, Akihiko laid the lube on the sheets as he hovered over his captive. His look was alarmingly serious, irritation visible in those pools of lavender. "Don't you remember the promise you've made, Misaki? You would tell me everything, the things you want or feel, without resisting or disobeying me."

Misaki clenched his eyes shut. This was exactly the reason why he hated making promises; Akihiko always made him do things he didn't want to do. Didn't his lover already know that he wasn't the kind of person to speak about such things so openly?

"Y-You're taking things too far!" Misaki protested, opening his eyes again, "This is disrespectful."

"How so?"

"You're talking to me like I'm some sort of slave!"

Hurt by his lover's words, Akihiko slowly shook his head. "Misaki, in the four years that we've been together, you've never once told me that you want me," he spoke softly, running a hand through those damp brown locks, "I just want to hear you say it once."

Silence fell upon the two as they looked at one another. Despite the confidence he showed earlier, Akihiko still had some desperation lingering in his expression. It made Misaki feel guilty; he knew that he didn't have to say it since Akihiko always knew that he wanted him, but if he really wanted to hear it…

Throwing his cuffed hands over Akihiko's shoulders, Misaki tried to pull his lover closer. As Akihiko complied, the young male looked at him shyly.

"I want you." It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for Akihiko to regain his arrogant behavior and lust. Kissing Misaki's lips, Akihiko undid his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. He took the bottle of lube and let the fluid spill over his entire right hand.

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked in a sultry voice, rubbing his own hard cock as he continued kissing the brunet into submission.

Misaki moaned into his mouth, blushing from head to toe. Even though he was super embarrassed, it was pleasing to see the genuinely happy expression on Akihiko's face. Once his lips were released, Misaki breathed out softly.

"…Yes."

"Good boy. Now that wasn't so hard, right?" Akihiko used his free hand to pull Misaki's boxers further down before taking them off. The slender body beneath him shuddered as he groaned appreciatively, still lubricating his own erection as he took in the sight of his naked partner.

Feeling nervous, Misaki tried to ignore the hungry look he was receiving, but in the end it only spurred him on more. Cold hands spread his legs before he felt Akihiko's heat between his legs, the sensation making him feel light-headed.

"I'm putting it in," Akihiko warned, taking his member in hand as he put it to Misaki's quivering entrance. While he pushed his way inside, his lips caught the skin of Misaki's neck and sucked on it.

"_Aahhnnn…_" The sucking worked as a distraction, drawing a longing moan from Misaki as he felt his lover enter him slowly. Misaki pressed his body against Akihiko's as he arched of the bed. When his lover was all the way in, Misaki whimpered softly.

Akihiko leaned onto his elbows to study the younger one's face. "Does it hurt?" he asked, sounding both concerned and horny as he asked this question.

"It hurts a little, but not as much as usual…" Misaki's arousal grew as Akihiko let out a lusty groan while staring at him with that predatory gaze. It was then that Misaki realized that he had truly fallen prey to Akihiko's plans. The idea of being unable to push the man off, to hold on to him—it was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

With a chuckle, Akihiko claimed Misaki's lips, kissing them hard and hungrily as he began to thrust slowly. Tongues and teeth clashed as the kiss became more passionate and desperate, even Misaki being unable to resist anymore.

As Akihiko picked up the pace, he could feel and hear Misaki's muffled moans. Smirking, he broke the kiss to stare into those beautiful watery eyes. Misaki's skin was flushed and slick.

"I thought you said that it hurts," Akihiko teased, running his tongue over the other's red swollen lips.

Misaki mewled and turned away, causing a trail of saliva to lead from his mouth all the way to his neck. "I-it does hurt…but it also feels good."

"Hmph. I always knew you were a masochist."

"Shut u—nnaahh!" Misaki failed to speak properly as Akihiko pounded into him harder, "Shut up! If I'm…a masochist, then you're a sadist."

Clucking his tongue, Akihiko kissed the young male again. "Perhaps, but it's mainly your fault; you're just fun to tease." He groaned as Misaki's insides tightened around him. Even though he was teasing the brunet, Misaki was still terribly sensitive to every touch.

"Haa! Usagi-san, I can't…hold it in…" His voice was desperate, his need to finally reach his climax obvious to Akihiko. Misaki feared that his partner would once again pause his advances to torture him. However, much to his relief, Akihiko just nodded and continued moving in and out of him. He nearly raked his fingers over the man's back as his powerful orgasm washed over him, the intensity of his release far beyond normal.

White threads of sticky semen trickled down Akihiko's stomach as he watched his beloved pant heavily, his entire body going limp after using all his energy to come. Misaki's eyes were closed in a relaxed way, his chest moving slowly as he breathed and his heartbeat calming down.

As he came back to senses after falling from cloud nine, Misaki's sensitivity returned to normal and he could feel Akihiko inside of him once again, the feelings eliciting loud groans and ecstatic sounds of satisfaction. His insides were tingling, even burning, but it just felt too good.

Sounds of skin slapping against skin along with the scent of sweat filled the bedroom, a smell unmistakably stimulating as Akihiko continued to fuck his lover, leaving tiny bite marks down that creamy neck. Misaki moaned and shifted, but didn't protest or even utter a single 'stop'; he knew that he wouldn't achieve anything that way.

Akihiko placed his hands on the back of Misaki's legs, pushing them down to align them with the rest of that hot body beneath him. The new angle made Misaki shudder as it allowed the author to penetrate him deeper.

"Nnh!" Misaki bit his lip when Akihiko gave a deep, rough thrust, causing pained pleasure to race through him. He could feel himself harden again as Akihiko growled into his ear, the sound feral and dangerous. It was things like these that made Misaki think of Akihiko as some wolf trying to devour him.

The word 'devour' was emphasized by the way Akihiko's mouth played with Misaki's nipples, greedily taking each bud in his mouth. His rhythm was steady and fast, his cock constantly pressing against Misaki's prostate. Of course, with Misaki arching his back this had become a lot easier.

Misaki could feel his reawakened manhood twitch with need, and he was more than grateful when Akihiko took the pink flesh into his big hand. Keeping his legs in place, Misaki watched as Akihiko began to jerk him off.

"Oh God!"

Glancing up, Akihiko bit on Misaki's nipple and then smirked at him. "Is it that good?" he asked presumptuously, deliberately driving into Misaki with more force and speed. His grip tightened around the other's cock, his eyes longingly gazing at Misaki as his prey nodded weakly. Even the proud young man couldn't resist the pleasure any longer.

"Usagi-san…aahhh!"

Crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, Akihiko moved inhumanly fast as he could feel the heat coil in his abdomen. One hand gripped Misaki's hip tightly as he pushed his lover into the mattress, sweat slithering down his body as the heat radiated from the both of them. They were entranced, impassioned, blinded by longing and desire.

Saliva ran down Misaki's mouth as his tongue battled with Akihiko's fiercely. In the four years they'd been together, the sex had never been so intense and wild; Misaki wasn't one to let his lust control him, no matter how much he was into it. Then again, he had also never been handcuffed before, which was mainly the cause of his horniness.

Despite the lack of oxygen in his lungs, Akihiko continued kissing Misaki's lovely lips. He groaned hoarsely into the brunet's mouth when he was sent over the edge, feeling the muscles of those tight insides clamp around his girth.

Breaking the kiss, Misaki gasped and came over their stomachs again. His entire body tensed, but he could still concentrate on the warmth of Akihiko's milk as it filled him up. His arms lifelessly rested on Akihiko's broad shoulders, and they fell down onto his own stomach when the author freed himself and pulled out of him. White juices slowly found their way down his abdomen.

"Well then," Akihiko said breathlessly, "I think I've gathered enough information for my next novel."

Rolling his eyes, Misaki turned his head away. "To be honest, I still don't understand why you needed this from me. It feels as though you're using it as an excuse just to do this kind of stuff with me."

Laughing softly, Akihiko rose from the bed to get a towel. "It's important for me to know what my Misaki likes and how he feels during our lovemaking. Besides, you can't deny that you enjoyed this."

Misaki growled as he noticed that usual smirk and rolled over. "For your information, I'm never, _ever_ doing this again!" He didn't want to admit it; Akihiko would only want to do it again if he gave the man a positive answer.

Akihiko walked back to the bed and started to rub the towel over Misaki's body. "Need I remind you that this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't picked that booklet and told that damn mangaka that you were going to move out?"

"I never told him that I was going to move out! Have you even listened to anything I sa—" Noticing Akihiko's skeptical look, Misaki decided to give up and stop talking back. It was impossible to explain the situation to his lover, especially thanks to Ijuuin's appearance that day.

Once he had calmed down again, Akihiko caressed Misaki's cheek gently and his gaze softened. "I love you," he said sweetly as he kissed his temple.

"That escalated quickly," Misaki muttered.

"So…when are we doing this again?"

"Baka Usagi!"

* * *

**I had planned about 2,500 words for this story, but then it just got longer and longer. This is the longest lemon I've written until now xD**

**If you liked this, you might want to check out my Junjou fic 'Lights Out' as well; it's pretty much PWP too, just more fluffy and romantic.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**EDIT: I don't mind making a sequel, so let me know if you want one :)**


	3. Part III

**(Just an alert because I re-did this chapter a bit :3)**

**Since most of you wanted a part 3, I've written this piece. It's not as long as the last part, but at least it's something. Sorry if there are any mistakes xD  
**

**Thank you for your lovely - and funny - reviews and for all the favs!**

* * *

******Promises and Perverts**

**Part III**

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered huskily, chuckling when the brunet rubbed his eyes wearily with his freed hands, "Don't fall asleep just yet."

As he slowly rolled over, Misaki growled and stared at the other male. "What is it? We've done everything you wanted to do, so let me get some rest. I need to go to work tomorrow, so I can't have you wearing me out again."

"It's technically summer break," Akihiko pointed out, "I'm sure you need to take at least a few days off to relax." His hand traveled to a bare hip, fingers massaging the skin in a suggestive manner.

"I don't think that doing these kinds of things with you can make me relax! Besides, we already went on a trip for my birthday."

Sighing at his lover's stubbornness, the author pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. He smirked at the gasp escaping those delicious lips as their erections brushed against one another. "Despite your words, this here seems to be in for another round," he teased, circling his finger around the slit of Misaki's member.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Misaki protested, "Didn't you say that you already had enough material?"

Akihiko licked his lips as he felt pre-cum sticking to his finger. "I've changed my mind. There are still some things I would like to try out—all for the purpose of doing research, of course." He chuckled as Misaki rolled his eyes, softly hearing a 'yeah right' come from him. However, the skepticism was replaced with pleasure as he squeezed the head of Misaki's hardness.

The playfulness returned and mouths found each other in a hot, impulsive kiss. Misaki's trembling hand found its way to Akihiko's shoulder, trying to hold on to him as the strength slowly left his body. No matter how many times they kissed, he could never get used to the intensity of that tongue probing his mouth.

While deepening the kiss, Akihiko trailed his fingers down to Misaki's ass and slapped one butt cheek. He snickered into the kiss as his lover yelped and pulled back. A glare was sent in his direction, but it didn't intimidate the man at all. If anything, he found that irritated expression rather cute.

"Why did you slap me?!"

"I didn't slap _you_," Akihiko replied matter-of-factly, "I slapped your lovely behind." Rubbing the cheek, he earned a soft moan from the brunet. Then, once Misaki's body started relaxing again, he spanked that soft butt again, feeling those muscles tense once more.

"Stop doing that!" Misaki yelled in protest, feeling a hot sting where Akihiko's hand had made contact with his skin.

"You seem to like it a lot though." Eyeing Misaki's pulsing erection, the novelist clucked his tongue. "Sit up," he ordered as he did the same himself.

Misaki furrowed his brows in suspicion, but did as he was told. Perhaps Akihiko wouldn't do any more weird and embarrassing things if he simply played along instead of resisting. He sat up onto his knees and gazed at the other.

"Like this?" he asked innocently. When he noticed the evil grin decorating the man's handsome features, he shuddered. Every movement Akihiko made was followed by those alerted mossy eyes, but Misaki still couldn't figure out what the other wanted to try this time.

A hand slipped under the pillow and conjured up a long thick piece of black fabric. Akihiko turned his attention back to his lover and twirled his finger, ordering Misaki to turn around. The younger male was again hesitant and shook his head.

"Are you going to tie me up again?!"

"No," Akihiko replied in his most innocent voice, "Really, do you think I'm that bad?" He pouted to tease the other, but the harmlessness disappeared from his features when Misaki turned around, facing the wall. Akihiko crept closer to him and took the cloth in both hands before using it to cover Misaki's eyes.

The brunet panicked at the lack of vision. "Wait! Baka Usagi, what are you doing?"

"I'm just blindfolding you," the man replied plainly, tying the ends of the cloth together, "This is another experiment."

Misaki growled. "I really don't want to know what you're up to."

"Don't lie to me," Akihiko mused, "I know how curious you can be. Don't fret though; you will find out soon enough." He wrapped an arm around the younger one's waist and turned him back to see his blindfolded face. "Now then, get on all fours," he ordered seductively.

"Usagi-san, you—"

"If you do anything to break the promise, I'll spank you again."

A scoff came from Misaki's lips. "Sadist," he muttered.

"You know you like it," Akihiko teased, pleased as he received silence as a response. As Misaki did as he was told, Akihiko slowly guided his face closer to his hardening erection. He let the tip softly press against Misaki's lips and watched those cheeks turn bright red as the brunet realized what was touching his mouth. It was surprising that Misaki parted his lips and slowly began to run his tongue over the head.

Akihiko moaned very softly as he watched closely. Many times he had fantasized about his young lover giving head, but it was way more stimulating than he had imagined. The sight of that small pink tongue darting out, timidly dancing around the tip—it was just too sexy.

Still unsure of his actions, Misaki traveled to the underside of the author's cock, fondling him there with his silky muscle. The organ hardened more as he continued, encouraging him. Since the blindfold was tucked behind his ears, he was able to listen to Akihiko's groans. Misaki hardly ever heard his lover moan because of his own vocality, so he was more than a bit surprised to hear those low sounds of satisfaction.

At least it sounded as though Akihiko was feeling good. It relieved Misaki as he realized this meant that he wasn't doing an awful job.

"Mnn…I never thought you'd give in so easily," Akihiko admitted as he laid his hands on Misaki's head.

Misaki temporarily retracted his tongue and tilted his head, actually bothered that he couldn't look at Akihiko's face. "It's not like it will get any easier for me if I struggle," he replied, "I figured there's no way out of this anyway."

"That's right…it's better if you do exactly as I tell you." Lips formed into a smirk. It felt good to see Misaki so submissive and obedient for a change, even though Akihiko loved his feisty side as well. "Now wrap your lips around the head and tell me what it tastes like."

'He's asking those embarrassing things again. Damn him and his research!' Despite these angry thoughts, Misaki took Akihiko in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He could feel Akihiko's warm pre-cum and moaned softly as the juice found his taste buds.

"So, how is it?"

Opening his mouth further, Misaki tried to speak with the flesh still in his mouth. "It's pretty salty," he said before continuing to suck and lick at the tip. He couldn't get enough of the flavors playing on his tongue.

As his movements increased in speed, Akihiko groaned wantonly. The author found Misaki's actions arousing beyond measure, and that soft moaning around his cock was like a beautiful symphony. Fingers curling around the shape of the other's skull, he pulled his partner a little closer as he slowly thrust into his mouth.

Getting the hint, Misaki opened up his mouth further and took in more of that large, thick member. His face grew hotter as the moans from his lover reached his ears, and he sucked harder to hear more of it. The grip on his hair tightened as he felt the cock reach the back of his throat. Akihiko was too large to fit into his mouth, but Misaki would try his best to please him.

"That's right…" Akihiko cooed as he scratched the back of Misaki's head, "Ahh…you're doing good."

Misaki blushed at the remark and moved faster once more. His efforts were rewarded by the breathless sounds Akihiko emitted. The man could only close his eyes in sheer pleasure as the young brunet sucked on his member as though it was a popsicle on a hot summer day, treasuring every inch of that hot flesh and taking it eagerly into his mouth. His actions were no longer hesitant or reserved, but rather bold and confident.

For a moment, Misaki moved forward to see how much he could take into his mouth without gagging. When nearly all of Akihiko's member was inside his hot mouth, the author groaned lustfully.

"Fuck…" Akihiko half-moaned, opening his eyes as he thrust harder, "Nnh—that's it, keep sucking."

Misaki's face was completely red and his forehead sweaty as his lover thrust faster into his mouth, entranced by the hotness welcoming him. He looked down, seeing his cock move between those beautiful, swollen lips as saliva trailed down Misaki's chin before it fell onto the bed. His balls tightened at the mere sight of it.

Lips parted as the man breathed hard, the blood and pleasure shooting straight to his lower regions as the heat enveloped his entire body. He could feel himself shake lightly as his strength left his arms and legs gradually.

"Just a little more," he said, announcing his climax as his thrusts became irregular.

"Mnn—" Misaki moaned around Akihiko's hardness as he felt his own erection ache with need. He sucked harder, determined to make Akihiko cum. The member in his mouth pulsed as he swept his tongue over the entire length while bobbing his head.

One final cry escaped Akihiko as he came into that perfect mouth, riding out his orgasm as his movements slowed. His breathing was ragged as he spilled every drip of his semen and waited in anticipation for Misaki's reaction. Even after feeling the stickiness enter his mouth, Misaki continued to suck and lick slowly to satisfy his lover to the fullest.

Akihiko chuckled throatily. "You can stop—nhh—sucking now," he spoke through his groans, smirking when the young male released his cock and carefully swallowed his milk. When Misaki made a weird face, Akihiko couldn't stop his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Misaki yelled in irritation, "It's really bitter."

"You're just so cute," Akihiko replied, patting the boy's head, "Well done, Misaki. It was great." Despite the blindfold covering Misaki's eyes, the author could still picture that hopeful look on his face as the brunet looked up at him.

"R-really?" That voice…that innocence—it was just too adorable. Cupping that soft flushed face, Akihiko pulled Misaki up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting himself in the process. Moans got trapped into his mouth as he let his hand stroke the other's hard manhood.

A smirk played on Akihiko's lips. "I suppose I should reward you for your hard work."

"What?! Are you still not satisfied?"

"Oh, I'm very satisfied, my dear Misaki," Akihiko replied, running his fingers over the head of his lover's cock, "However, it appears that you are in need of some attention right now."

Rolling his eyes, Misaki yelped as he was flipped over and fell onto the bed. He was never, _ever_ going to make a promise again.

* * *

**I guess this is a bit of Misaki pleasing Akihiko, right?**** Anyway, I think that I could write one more part and that will be the final one, but it'll have to wait till I come back from my vacation.  
**

******Thanks for reading!** Let me know if you want more of this; then I'll probably make a part 4 ^^ 


	4. Part IV

**Thank you all for waiting. I know it took a while for me to write this, but part four is finally here!**

**Alison - I don't think that a rim job is dirty when it's just fiction xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Promises and Perverts**

**Part IV**

Satisfied with the amazing view, Akihiko ran his hands down Misaki's back slowly. He was rewarded with a shudder and a soft gasp, indicating that Misaki's sensitivity had reached a higher level than usual. As an author of erotic novels, Akihiko knew very well that many men and women could become more sensitive when they couldn't see what their partner was doing to them, and Misaki, who had never been in similar situations before, was no exception.

Squeezing Misaki's round ass, the novelist leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. "Your cute mouth has made me dripping wet," he stated, pressing his cock against Misaki's butt to prove his point.

"One more embarrassing statement from you and I'll smack you in the face!"

"I just wanted to tell you since you can't see it for yourself," Akihiko replied and he smiled at the pout on his beloved's face. Still holding the brunet's ass, he pushed him up onto his knees and began to trail a finger over his cleft.

"Ahh…"

"Keep in mind that I'm technically your master for now, so you will have to do as I say without questioning my orders. If you do well, I will reward you."

Misaki growled angrily. "You're such an arrogant, narcissistic—ouch!" He winced as his ass was slapped rather harshly. "All right, I get it! Do you want me to start calling you 'master' as well?" he asked sarcastically.

Akihiko chuckled humorlessly. "There's no need for that, although it does seem like a nice idea. Maybe we could try some roleplaying next time, but for now…I'm going to give you a reward for doing so well."

Plump ass cheeks were spread by Akihiko's large hands before the man leaned closer to Misaki's puckered opening. He parted his lips, allowing his hot breath to titillate the skin of the brunet's behind. Misaki whimpered cutely at this, but wasn't quite sure what Akihiko was about to do to him.

A tongue darted out and traced the contours of Misaki's entrance. When the boy felt this, his eyes widened behind the black blindfold. Was Akihiko really going to do what Misaki thought he was about to do? His question was answered when the tongue pushed its way inside of him, caressing him on the inside. Misaki had never been rimmed before, and he couldn't imagine why someone would ever want to do that to him.

Yet, even with this in mind he couldn't deny the pleasure it was giving him. As he moaned hotly, he covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed by the sound he had made. What was happening to him?

Smirking, Akihiko temporarily withdrew his tongue. "What's the matter Misaki?" he asked hoarsely, "Does it feel too good?"

"No, it's weird."

"If you keep lying you'll give me all the more reason to slap your ass," Akihiko said in a teasing way as he rubbed Misaki's butt, "I thought you knew by now that you just have to be honest instead of being in denial all the time."

Misaki sighed, but his breath turned quick when Akihiko continued to lick around his entrance. Having a tiny bit of dignity left to protect, Misaki refused to admit that what his lover was doing to him felt amazingly good. It seemed so dirty to him, but perhaps it was something gay couples did occasionally. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to think anymore, and his arousal was making it even harder to form logical thoughts in his head.

Biting his lip, the younger male tried to ignore the intensity of the act Akihiko was performing on him. His manhood was painfully erect and spilling all sorts of fluids, but the author who was tasting him made no move to touch the weeping length. All he did was knead his plush ass and move his tongue around.

The frustration was building up within Misaki's weakening body, but he remained stubborn. However, when Akihiko began to move his tongue faster, a single moan came from the boy's mouth.

"You should stop fighting," Akihiko said, noticing his lover's resistance, "Feel the pleasure, Misaki."

"I…ahh…can't. This is just filthy."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow at the response and then gave another lick, smirking at the gasp Misaki emitted. "Actually, you are very clean down here. Besides, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to; you of all people should know that."

Misaki said nothing in reply, knowing that Akihiko was right in everything he had said. When the man continued to rim him, Misaki tried to focus instead of resisting the sensations and found this to be very arousing. The tongue probing his entrance was hot and rough, sending electricity to his cock.

The impulses created too much pressure on Misaki's member, and the end was drawing nearer quickly. The brunet was mewling and moaning in the most adorable, needy way as he lowered himself onto his elbows and grabbed the pillow with his fists.

"Haa—Usagi-san! Ahnn," he moaned incoherently. When Akihiko heard this, he moved his hands to Misaki's hips and pulled him back, getting more of that silky ass into his face. His tongue went deeper and moved wilder. As he rimmed his partner more, the sounds elicited became louder and high-pitched. He groaned in response, growing harder with every sound Misaki made.

The most arousing thing of all was that Misaki would only ever make those sounds for Akihiko…and no one else.

Misaki whimpered sweetly as a warning before he came, his seed spurting all over the fitted sheet. His entrance was still being fondled until his orgasm had ended, and then Akihiko slowly retracted his tongue and licked his lips.

"My, it appears that my little Misaki likes being rimmed. What a dirty boy." Akihiko's tone was both playful and alluring as he spoke. Amethyst moved up and down before the man grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed. "We won't be needing a lot of lube since you're already wet there."

Unable to speak, Misaki tried to push himself up with his shaky arms and succeeded after trying this three times. He could hear strange noises coming from behind, and finally Akihiko's words were registered in his mind.

"Usagi-san, you said you'd just reward me," the brunet said with a nervous laugh, "Doesn't that mean that we're finished?" He earned a chuckle in response.

"Do you honestly believe that I will leave it like this?" Moving forward, Akihiko started to rub his member against his lover's behind, the head poking the boy's balls. "What a cruel thought of you, _Misaki_."

"How could I know? It's not like I can see it!"

Akihiko clicked his tongue. "You should already know what you do to me," he replied, trailing his cock to the brunet's lubricated hole. As he prodded it, Misaki began to moan lustfully, obviously not willing to stop yet either. With a grin, Akihiko pushed a bit harder until his length was starting to intrude that tight, perfect ass.

"Aahhh! Oh God!"

"You have said that a lot this night."

"Only three times," Misaki said, trying to speak without moaning or gasping.

Hands positioned themselves on the younger one's hips as Akihiko began to thrust. "That's more often than usual. In fact, I don't believe I've ever heard you say it before."

"What's…your point?"

Answering with nothing but a needful groan, Akihiko plunged into the other roughly as he tried to get as deep as possible. This caused Misaki to yelp in slight pain and intoxicated pleasure.

"I believe you are enjoying this little scenario more than you want to admit," the man said with a grin. The lube and saliva made the inside of his lover's body slippery, allowing him to move in and out of him with ease. He gladly used this to his advantage.

Misaki was hopelessly lost in the abyss of pleasure and had shut his eyes and parted his lips. With each time Akihiko pounded into him his dick grew harder, growing back into its aroused state. Even though he was longing to touch himself to reduce the sexual frustration, his arms were needed to support him while Akihiko rocked their bodies. Lucky for him, Akihiko noticed it and his hand snaked to his hardness to stroke it slowly.

As the speed of his hand increased, so did Akihiko's thrusts. He pummeled Misaki shallowly and dug his fingernails into the flesh of his slender hip.

"Haa—!" Misaki moaned vocally at the pain, not sure why he was enjoying it. Maybe he really was a masochist like Akihiko said.

"Yes, moan for me more," Akihiko groaned, pleased when Misaki made more noises of bliss and began to move his body against his, "Now come for me." His lips latched on to Misaki's back, leaving hickeys all over the skin.

"Nnh…Usagi-san…I'm—_aahhhh_!" Crying out his partner's name, Misaki climaxed again. He felt dizzy as Akihiko continued to plunge into him while he came, and the panting coming from behind made his climax all more intense. His arms were shaking so hard that they could hardly support him anymore and he collapsed once it was over.

Akihiko held the limp body, his hold on the hips firm but not too harsh. His thrusts began to decrease in speed until he was no longer moving. He felt a smile decorate his face when Misaki lifted his head, which he assumed was in surprise that he had stop fucking him. It was even weirder when Akihiko pulled out.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked in confusion while he sat up. Normally, the pervert wouldn't stop until he came inside of Misaki, so why did he do it this time?

Misaki felt a hand creep to his shoulder while the other went to his side before he was spun around. With a yelp, the brunet fell forward against his lover's chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart. He carefully let his hands slide over Akihiko's torso until they found his jaw. Misaki lifted his head as if he was trying to look at Akihiko.

"Usagi-san?" he said with a questionable tone. His hands were covered by the colder palms of the other's and he was pulled into a warm kiss.

When they broke apart, Akihiko grinned at the blindfolded male. "I want you to ride me," he whispered sultrily. As he studied Misaki's face, he could see that the brunet wanted to protest but cut his own retort short. Instead the younger lifted his hips a bit, allowing Akihiko to lie down between his legs.

The view was even better as Akihiko lay underneath his fuckable partner, watching as the boy slowly lowered himself and scanned his body with his hands. Once Misaki had found the other's hardness, a bright red spread across his face. His slender fingers ran over Akihiko's length, unintentionally stimulating the man. A moan was elicited and Misaki jolted a little, still not used to the fact that his hearing was slightly better. He positioned his entrance above Akihiko's cock and then impaled himself.

While he took in every inch of that lively flesh, Misaki placed his hands on Akihiko's chest and slowly began to rock his body back and forth. His arms were still weak and lacked energy, so he tried not to lean on them too much. As he moved, he felt hands trail over his body, touching him in various places. It was unknown to him where Akihiko would touch him next and that thought excited him.

Hearing his beloved pant and moan angelically, Akihiko rubbed Misaki's perky pink nipples beneath his thumbs and watched the gratified expression mask that adorable face. It was absolutely beautiful to see Misaki on top of him, moving his body in every possible direction to please him. The brunet looked mesmerizing.

"Ah!" Misaki gave a quick moan as he lowered himself, the tip of Akihiko's erection pushing against his sweet spot. His whole body tingled at the sensation, paralyzing him for a moment.

"Sexy…"

Trying to see through the black cloth, Misaki turned his attention to the author. "Did you say something?" he asked timidly.

"You look sexy, Misaki." Upon hearing this compliment, Misaki felt his face redden even more. Never before had Akihiko called him 'sexy', but he had to admit that he was somewhat flattered to receive such a compliment from his handsome lover.

As Misaki continued to move, the strength slowly left his body, and his arms and legs became weaker. "U-Usagi-san, I-I'm not sure how long I can keep going," he stuttered in embarrassment, "My body is pretty worn out now."

Akihiko snickered. "Then I suppose I'll have to take the lead again." Pulling the other down, he brought Misaki in for a kiss. A heated groan was muffled by their mouths as Misaki's manhood brushed against Akihiko's stomach, hardening once again. Feeling this caused the older one to smirk and draw back. "It appears that not every part of you is tired," he spoke teasingly.

Misaki said nothing and tried to move around some more, but he gladly let Akihiko play dominant and followed his rhythm. It surprised him when he felt his blindfold come off and was able to see again. However, when he noticed the lustful stare in his lover's eyes, Misaki quickly clenched his eyes shut.

"Put it back on!"

"Why would I do that?" Akihiko asked as he snapped his hips upwards, "You didn't want me to put it on you in the first place."

"I've changed my mind. Now please give it back!"

The novelist chuckled and shook his head. "I want you to look at me, Misaki. Let me look into your eyes."

Blushing intensely, Misaki slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart jump at the smile Akihiko was showing him. There was both love and lust evident in those lidded eyes. As Akihiko plunged into him, the brunet put his hands on either side of the man's face and allowed the moans to escape his mouth.

Lips found Misaki's soft neck and sucked on the skin gently while Akihiko's tongue darted out to lick the spots. Tiny bites created a trail to Misaki's ear, where the author nibbled on his earlobe. He squeezed Misaki's ass, slapping it occasionally, and thrust at the spot that made the younger male cry out.

"Nnh! Usagi-san, don't thrust so deep!" Misaki pleaded weakly.

"Why not?" Akihiko asked, kissing his red neck, "You like it, don't you?"

Misaki looked at him through his watery eyes. "I…haa…can't hold it in."

Without another word, Akihiko pummeled the brunet harder, pounding in and out while his mouth claimed Misaki's in a longing kiss. He probed the other's tongue and explored his mouth, urging to taste his lover. Misaki responded quite eagerly by kissing back, moving around fast and wild until the saliva dribbled past the corners of their mouths, trailing down their chins.

The two males could hear each other's muffled cries as they came together, moving against one another while their lips were still connected. Even after their climax, the kiss they shared lasted until they were both nearly out of breath. Misaki was the one to break the kiss, but he didn't say a thing and simply buried his face into Akihiko's neck.

Smiling contentedly, Akihiko stroked the boy's messy hair and kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"Whatever," Misaki growled in reply, followed by a cute yawn, "Great, now I'm really tired."

"Then go to sleep," the author coaxed lovingly, watching as his adorable lover dozed off. When he realized that he was still inside of Misaki, he shook the brunet. "Oi, Misaki, I didn't mean that you could fall asleep _now_."

It was all in vain. Misaki was already lost in dreamland.

* * *

**Ha, that's what you get for wearing Misaki out, Bakahiko xD**

**I hope you liked this final chapter. This story has officially come to an end. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
